


Losers Club GC- Richie, we aren't your chickens.

by BevtheBeverage



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged up characters, Bev annoys Stan by purposely misspelling words, Bill sends Bev Ben’s poems about her because Ben is too shy, F/M, I think it is, It groupchat, Losers Club (IT) GroupChat, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie occasionally sneaks into Eddie’s room, Stanley uses big words because he’s a big boy, back 2 pennywise, benny babie, benverly - Freeform, bev eddie and mike keep secrets, bev knows everything, billy doesn’t know if he’s gay or not, but everyone still loves him, but hes missing an arm because pennywise cut it off whoops, eddie is top notch gay but ignores it, even if some of them are shit, everyone calls him bill except for Richie, everything that happened it the movie actually happened but its realistic, first fic baebie, gc, georgie is alive yay, hardly if I do say so myself, hes an old druggy, i say whoops a lot, im adding 100 tags so i get noticed??, is that how you spell it ?, losers as teens, mild stanbrough, not really - Freeform, oblivious eddie, obviously, pennywise is just some old druggy who kidnapped Georgie in the seventh grade, plenty o' typos, quarantine mood, richie bev and bill like memes, richie calling bill Billy annoys bill, richie is a lil shit, richie is flirty, richie is gay as hell, some of my jokes are unoriginal but hey, some of the tags dont go with the story YET, spycho dad, stan and bev annoy him a lot about it, stan is heteroflexible, stozier is a gr8 friendship, tags are hard to make but I don’t care, the other things are his goonies, there's no ST crossover sorry, theyre in quarantine, theyve all sort of matured, whatever, whatever they’re all sixteen now yay, whoops, wow im so original, yee ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevtheBeverage/pseuds/BevtheBeverage
Summary: Richie creates a group chat for the Losers Club during quarantine (It doesn't last long in this universe).I change the bio/summary a lot.Updating at least once a week :)<3 !! Comment if you wanna, I'll reply.Richie's Rottiserie////////spaghetto: stan is that youoh i forgot about richierichie: thats weirdmy bowl of spaghetti suddenly got coldmarshmallow: maybe you should try microwaving itmike: or throwing it in a scorching red bonfire lit by a million strands of hay that my horse's shat on, as we all circle the flames, admire, and chant our ritual to summon the god of ramen.Stanitizer: I do not take part in whatever cult you're in.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Feel free to call me daddy from now on, eds ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Richie creates a groupchat called 'Richie's Rottiserie'. everyone debates on usernames.
> 
> (Some of the words are spelled wrong yeah, but that's the point).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie creates a groupchat called "Richie's Rottiserie" due to quarantine (I know that's not how you spell Rotisserie).

Sunday, April 26, 2020

**richbrick > e(n)dme**

_9:42 pm_

**richbrick** hows my favorite kaspbrak doin???

**e(n)dme** im fine, why

whats up

**richbrick** im talking abt my love sonia ;)

im just making sure shes ok after last night yknow

**e(n)dme** shUT UR TRAP TRASHMOUTH 

FOREAL IM SCREAMFIN

your not seeing my mother 

especially during quarantine 

**richbrick** she screamed 2

ig thats sumn all kaspbraks have in common

and being cute <33

_read 9:44_

_11: 23 pm_

**richbrick** WAIT big brain time

**e(n)dme** i hope were not talking about yours

then your way off

**richbrick** hey

your talking 2 a straight A student 

whatever

i stILL HAVE A GREAT IDEA

**e(n)dme**???

**richbrick** we dont have a group chat !

so why not make one then?

**e(n)dme** what are you talking about

ofc we do 

**richbrick** no,,

i mean with everyone !!1

the whole losers club

**e(n)dme** no, we do

just without you

**richbrick** ouch,,, that hurts ://

**e(n)dme** whoops 

_read 11:24 pm_

_11:27 pm_

...

hello?

im joking chee, dont worry

sorry

_read 11:27_

**_Richie's Rottiserie_ **

**** _richie added stanley, beverly, ben, mike, bill and eddie._

_11:28_

**richie** hey losers [insert_hotface_emoji] 

**eddie** oh god

i thought you were actually mad at me

dipshite.

**beverly** huh?

**richie** nah 

i could never be mad at my tiny bowl of spaghetti ;))

and it would be weird for sonia

for her amazing husband, me, to get mad at her dear son

**eddie** okay thats not even a slight bit funny 

**beverly** WOAH WOULDNT THAT MAKE MAKE RICHIE UR DAD 

**richie** oh hey bev 

feel free to call me daddy from now on eds ;)

**eddie** EW GROSD RICHARD 

AND THATS NOT MY DAMN NAME

**richie** [screenshot_of_eddie_apologizing.jpeg]

its funny how your mood changes so fast

**stanley** That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep.

It's Monday tomorrow guys. Go to bed.

**richie** hey stan joined the fun!! hello stanny

nevermind your not fun

**beverly** yeah stan

we dont have skl anymore 

life is gr8 !!!

**stanley** don't* school* great*

Richie, we aren't your chickens.

**eddie** yeah like wtf????

**beverly** speak 4 urslef stan [insert_expressionlessface_emoji] [insert_facewithrollingeyes_emoji] [insert_unamusedface_emoji] [insert_facewithsteamfromnose_emoji]

[insert_angryface_emoji]

**stanley** I loathe each inch of every single individual here. Especially you, Beverly Marsh.

**richie** wOAH STAN HATES SOMEONE MORE THAN ME? OMG STANNY LOVES ME <3 MOVE OUTTA THE WAY EDDIE, STAN IS NOW MY FAVORITE [insert_smilingface_emoji|[insert_redheart_emoji]x5 

**eddie** thank god 

**stanley** I'm truly sorry everyone, I forgot Richie existed.

Beverly can take back her place as second least favorite again.

**richie** YEah 

i always knew eddie was stan's least favorite 

**stanley** No, Richie you're my least favorite.

**richie** oh.

whatever, Eds is my favorite anyways 

**eddie** jeesus rich THATS NOT MY NAME i hate you

**richie** awh ly2 babe

jealous, stan?

**stanley** I still hate everyone here Richie

**mike** aw man

me too? :((

**beverly** godammit stan you made mike sad

**stanley** Not you Mike

**mike** also richie what's with this gc name 

**beverly** i like it 

**richie** yayaya

this is why bev's the loml 

besides eddiebear and sonia dear

**eddie** im not the

love of your life

or eddiebear

**richie** yeah, your both

**eddie** also,

id like to point out how stan didnt notice that richie misspelled Rotisserie 

**stanley** What do you mea

HOLY 

**beverly** LMANSOSN I DIDNDF EVEN NOTRICE 

**mike** HA ME NEITHER

**stanley** Richie you are so dumb

**richie** whatever 

**_richie_ ** _changed the Group Chat named to "Richie's_ _Rotisserie"._

**eddie** ok but why is it richie's

and not mike's

**beverly** why would it b mike ?

**eddie** because he lives on a farm?

**mike** nah eddie

i wouldn't call it a Rotisserie

**richie** WAIT

BEV 

**_richie_ ** _changed beverly's name to " **really** **damn cold** **bev e rage** "_

**really damn cold bev e rage** EYE  
WHAST

**stan** changed their name to " **Stan** "

**mike** bev your name is to long //:

**richie** wAIT DONT CHANGE IT PLEASE 

**_mike_** _changed bev e rage's name to " **beveRage** "_

**richie** :(((

**eddie** oh come on he barely changed it rich

stop pouting

**richie** fine

but just for you love <3

**eddie** EW STOP GROSD

_**richie** changed eddie's name to " **eddie my love <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3**"_

**eddie my love <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3** YOu LITTLE SHIT

**mike** wOah there thats a long name

**richie** remind you of something ? ;)

_**eddie** **my love <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 **changed their name to " **eddie** "_

**_richie_ ** _changed eddie's name to " **eduardo spaguardo** "_

_**eduardo spaguardo** changed their name to " **eddie** "_

**_richie_ ** _changed eduardo spaguardo's name to " **spaghetti** **head** "_

**_spaghetti_ _head_** _changed their name to " **EDDIE** "_

_**richie** changed EDDIE's name to " **spaghetti** "_

**Stan** Holy shit, I leave for 5 minutes,

AND YOU TWO TWATS FIND A WAY TO ARGUE

**beveRage** shh

its fun 2 watch 

**richie** hey bev

wanna know what else is fun to watch 

**spaghetti** IF ITS ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND MY MOTHER THEN I SWEAR TO MOTHAFUCKA GOD ILL STAB YOU WITH MY HOLY KNIFE THAT I BATHED IN SANITIZER

**mike** MOTHA FUCKA ??

**beveRage** eddie didnt you lecture me abt how you hate 'ghetto language' ?

**spaghetti** bug off bev

_**beveRage** changed spaghetti's name to " **spaghetto** "_

**mike** BEV WHAT 

**spaghetto** i hate u all 

ill rip all of your arms out of their sockets and bury them 

**Stan** Remember to sanitize your hands after 

_**mike** changed Stan's name to "Stanitizer"_

**beveRage** MIKE OMFG IM CACKLING

i dunno bout you but i stan Stanitizer

right Stan??

**Stanitizer** I've been reminded of how much I despise Beverly Marsh 

_**Stanitizer** changed beveRage's name to "_ **_marshmallow_ ** _"_

**richie** im,,,

shocked??

**spaghetto** stan is that you

oh i forgot about richie 

**richie** thats weird

my bowl of spaghetti suddenly got cold 

**marshmallow** maybe you should try microwaving it

**mike** or throwing it in a scorching red bonfire lit by a million strands of hay that my horse's shat on, as we all circle the flames, admire, and chant our ritual the summon the god of ramen.

_read by Stanitizer at 11:49_

**spaghetto** [eddie_wearing_cross_around_neck.pic]

**richie** that wont be necessary mike

my spaghetti happened to be hot the whole time 

**marshmallow** HAHAH MIKE WTFUC

**spaghetto** ill kill you richie

i will destroy you

**richie** in bed?

eds, i have sonia for that

**marshmellow** IM SORRY EDDIE BUT YOU HAD IT COMING LMAO  
  


 **richie** comin?

ill add that to the list of things all kaspbraks have in common too

**mike** and yall thought I was unholy 

**spaghetto** NO RICHIE  
TAHT IS BORDERLINE REVOLTING

**mike** off subject

but wheres everyone else 

**marshmallow** sleeping ig

**richie** im sleeping 

**spaghetto**??? huh

**richie** sleeping with sonia**

**spaghetto** GOD YOUR THE WORST

**richie** ur mom thinks differently eds

**spaghetto** NO STOP IT

**mike** damn richie you got eddie really mad this time

**richie** i can quickly change that by turning all sad 

he'll come crawling back 

"im sorry chee, i didnt mean it.."

**spaghetto** WOW NEXT TIME YOUR SAD 

I PROMISE YOU, I WONT APOLOGIZE

**marshmallow** wait hollup i noticed sumn

!!1!

_**marshmallow** changed richie's name to " **cheerio** "_

**marshmallow** because eddie calls you chee

**mike** wow how have we not thought of that before 

**marshmallow** and also 

_**marshmallow** changed mike's name to " **mikospycho** "_

**marshmallow** i couldnt think of anything else lol

godamn it my aunts comi

**mikospsycho** yeah i need to go too

i have a whole lot of work tomorrow at the farm

gnight 

**cheerio** that just leaves us two ;)

_read by mikospycho and spaghetto at 11:53_

**cheerio** aw man :(( 

_delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SAD. 5 minutes ago I figured out that the name beveRage has already been used. I’m unoriginal this isn’t good ;(


	2. Passion, hm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie blocks richie lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD IM AN IDIOT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE ENTIRE CHAPTER
> 
> AGAIN

Monday, April 27, 2020

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_2:04 am_

**cheerio** dreaming of you when im alone

_read by Stanitizer at 2:06 am_

_2:07 am_

**marshmallow** baby dont trip im coming home 

_read by Stanitizer and bill at 2:07 am_

**cheerio** kick it with me

**marshmallow** i dont care if the sun is gone

**cheerio** baby dont cry when i am gone

**spaghetto** trust me, i wont

**cheerio** pROMISE YOURE EVERYTHING I WANT

**bill** shut up and go to bed 

**spaghetto** ^

**Stanitizer** What he said

**cheerio** oh hey billlyyyy

**bill** wait who are you 

nevermind 

your probably richie 

**cheerio** what gave it away?

**Stanitizer** Literally everything

**marshmallow** ye$ richie ur way 2 obvis :p :D :|

**Stanitizer** I hate you 

**bill** whos marshmallow?

**marshmallow** me

**bill** i

WHO ARE YOU

**marshmallow** :((( bev

also 

are we going to ignore what just happened 

**spaghetto** what happened

**bill** wait im trying to backread 

**Stanitizer** I don't see anything weird

Well, I do

nevermind, I don't see anything out of the ordinary

**bill** WAIT IS IT EDDIE

**spaghetto**??

**marshmallow** YEAH LMAO I KNEW I WASNT THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED

**Stanitizer**?

**spaghetto** ^^^

**Stanitizer** OH

Oh I see it 

**cheerio** lol can someone fill me in?

**marshmallow** you said baby

and eddie responded

**cheerio** OHHH

aw eds <3 <3 <3

_**spaghetto**_ _changed marshmallow's name to " **marshmallhoe** "_

**marshmallhoe** HHAHA EDIE

**bill** whats with these usernames?

did richie make them?

**cheerio** no

bev and mike made most of em

**Stanitizer** Imaging a world where richie choses all our usernames. . .

chaos I'll tell you

**cheerio** ly2

**bill** i want to make one

_**bill** changed Stanitizer's name to " **Stanitozier** "_

**bill** i dunno

it rhymes

**marshmallhoe** BILL [insert_loudlycryingface_emoji]

**Stanitozier** BILL 

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY ONE AND ONLY SANE FRIEND

_**Stanitozier** changed their name to " **Stan** "_

**bill** sorry

**cheerio** aww bill ships it 

whos aboard?

**Stan** No one

**bill** M E

**marshmallhoe** ME E 

richie x stan above anything else

_read by spaghetto at 2:18 am_

**cheerio** dont worri spaghetti 

i still love you <3 

(not as much as sonia)

**bill** wow someones jealous 

**marshmallhoe** whoop 

**bill** wow bev the shade

**marshmallhoe** i meant whoops **

**cheerio** aw you made my poor eds jealous

**marshmallhoe** hey eddieee

if you come back ill promise to ship you and rich

(well i always did)

**Stan** ^ Wait seriously? You'll stop shipping me and richie?

EDDIECOMEBACK

_read by cheerio at 2:19 am_

**bill** richie has left the building 

**marshmallhoe** thats weird 

sort of

**Stan** Is this what heaven feels like?

**richbrick > e(n)dme**

2:19 am 

**richbrick** edssss

**e(n)dme** IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME

**richbrick** you'll kiss me?

eds

eds

eds

eds

eds

**e(n)dme** richie its 2 am

stop

**richbrick** fine

whyd you leave the gc?

**e(n)dme** i never left it :|

**richbrick** whyd you leave us on read **

**e(n)dme** i hate repeating myself but

ITS TWO IN THE MORNING AND IM TRYING TO SLEEP

**richbrick** WELL YOURE STILL AWAKE AND TEXTING ME

**e(n)dme** BECAUSE YoUR SPAMMING ME

_read at 2:11 am_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_2:11 am_

**cheerio** TRYTFUGYHKJ

FYGHBVFGTYUJ

GHBGRUYFK

DRTBHPKVFYU

GFTYUJK

HJKUYYYHVB

FTUIGHGCVHJBKHU

**Stan** Damn it

he's back

**bill** uhm

what are you doing?

**cheerio** SPAMMING  
  
JOIN ME 

**marshmallhoe** sure

R&^*Y*OIHUYGT

DRTYGBHJU(I

CFUGJBK

**cheerio** UHJUIH

HTFGBLJIYTFIUHK

JFYKHFVJKUJ

KUYGHUIKJHUGYGH

KHYGHBK

**bill** HGYHNBI

UHYHU(*IUHWYG

JUYUHYHG

**spaghetto** OKAY RICHIE I GET IT 

NOW STOP

**cheerio** yayaayayya :) [insert_redheart_emoji]x2

**e(n)dme > richbrick**

_2:12 am_

**e(n)dme** you suck 

_read at 2:12 am_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_2:12 am_

**Stan** What was the point of that again?

**cheerio** eds said that he'd only respond if i spammed him

**bill** well it worked

**marshmallhoe** =|

ew why did i type that 

**richbrick > e(n)dme**

_2:13 am_

**richbrick** suck what? ;)

**e(n)dme** beep beep richie 

**richbrick** whatver qt 

**e(n)dme** beep. beep. richie.

**richbrick** honk honk eds

oo that should be your new username

**e(n)dme** i hate you with a burning passion

**richbrick** passion, hm?

**e(n)dme** BEEP BEEP RICHIE 

**richbrick** HONK HONK EDS

_ERROR CODE 30004: kaspbrak.edward24@icloud.com has blocked you._

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_2:14 am_

**cheerio** [screenshot_of_eddie_blocking_richie.jpeg]

**Stan** Eddie knows what's up

**spaghetto**???

**marshmallhoe** LMAO EDDIE DID YOU REALLY

**bill** but yourboth still here???

**spaghetto** im still so confused 

**cheerio** wait is eddie here rn

**marshmellhoe** yeah 

**spaghetto** HUH ??

**bill** richie is here 

**cheerio** i know 

**bill** im talking to eddie 

**Stan** You guys can't see each others text messages?

**spaghetto** no, i blocked him 

**cheerio** nah, he blocked me for whatever reason

**bill** HA YOU GUYS TEXTED TEXTED US AT THE SAME TIME 

**marshmallhoe** [screenshot_of_reddie_texting_at_the_same_time]

**cheerio** :))) but also :((( 

i wanna see my spaghetti 

hey bev tell im that i miss him AND TO UNBLOCK ME thanks

**marshmallhoe** [screenshot_of_richie's_text.jpeg]

**-**

Eddie smiled sheepishly at his phone. "Edward, you can't hide in your room forever. . .", a raspy but soft voice bellowed in a sing song tone. " _shit, shit, shit!"_ he said to himself.

**-**

**spaghetto** oh uh

i need to go sorry 

ill unblock him later goodni

**marshmallhoe**? okay 

lol

**cheerio** what did he say

**Stan** I almost feel bad for you 

**bill** WOAH THAT SUCKKKS 

[screenshot_of_eddie_saying_bye.jpeg]

**cheerio** the s h a d e 

hEY IM STILL BLOCKED

**Stan** AND YOU'RE STILL AWAKE GO TO BED

_read by bill at 2:16 am_

**cheerio** k goodnight 

_read by Stan and marshmallhoe at 2:16 am_

**swagfag > beaver girl **

_2:16 am_

**swagfag** tell eds i said goodnight AND TO UNBLOCK ME 

also that he might have a sister or brother in a few months

i forgot my comcom the other day ;/

**beaver girl** RICHIE IM NOT SAYING THAT 

**swagfag** fine tell him 

1) i miss him and im excited to hang out after quarantine

2) i said goodnight

3) TO UNBLOCK ME

**beaver girl** yeah sure

[screenshot_of_list__of_to_tell_eddie.jpeg]

goodnight rich love you

**swagfag** why is my name swagfag??

BEV DONT SEND HIM THAT

**beaver girl** fine

**bevs a mess > (r) eddie **

_2:17 am_

**bevs a mess** aight 

richie told me to tell you to unblock him asap

hes desperate lmao

and that he misses you

and goodnight

_delivered_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_10:44 am_

**ben** oh hey guys !!

_11:46 am_

**marshmallhoe** hey ben !! hows life

**bill** good 

**mikospycho** boring ngl 

**marshmallhoe** i wasnt asking you 

ben how's it goin?

**ben** im sorry, who's marsh mall hoe?

oh thats bev

_**marshmallhoe** _ _changed their name to " **lucky charm** "_

**spaghetto** your old name suits you better 

hey your a cereal like richie 

**lucky charm** speaking of richie 

**spaghetto** oh yeah i should unblock him

**mikospycho** whyd you block him in the first place? 

**spaghetto** backread

**mikospycho** i did

**bill** yeah why DID you block him 

**spaghetto** i said beep beep richie 

**bill** and ??

**spaghetto** he said honk honk eds.

**lucky charm** WHAT HAHAHA

**spaghetto** oh shut up 

**cheerio** update 

EDS STILL DIDNT UNBLOCK ME 

bev did you even ask him?

**lucky charm** yeah 

EDDIE GO UNBLOCK HIM

**spaghetto** fine fine fine 

**e(n)dme > richbrick**

[UNBLOCK richbrick? **yes** no]

_11:48 am_

**e(n)dme** hey rich

**richbrick** EDDIEEE [insert_redheart_emoji]

**e(n)dme** there you got your wish 

_delivered_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_11:48_

**cheerio** IVE BEEN UNBLOCKED 

**bill** bravo i salute you (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)

**ben** nice owo

**mikospycho** cheers ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／

**Stan** Cool 

bev why is your name lucky charms?

**lucky charm** because luck charm is a cereal and i wanna match with richie 

and lucky charms is associated with leprechauns and im ginger 

plus lucky charms have MARSHmallows 

geddit

**ben** wow thats so smart ////

**lucky charms** thanks ben !!

**ben** uwu

**spaghetto** you guys have boring names

**Stan** EDDIE YOUR NAME IS SPA GHETTO

spaghetto whatever

_**cheerio** changed spaghetto's name to " **rice krispy** "_

**rice krispy** ok but why???

**cheerio** so you can match me and bev

**rice krispy** yeah but why am i a rice krispy

**cheerio** because your bland but when you actually try

your a whole damn snacc 

_read by rice krispy at 11:50 am_

_**cheerio** changed bill's name to " **lenny** "_

**cheerio** because you always use lenny faces

**lenny** ok thanks lol

_**lenny** changed mikospycho's name to " **bear** " _

**bear** oh yeah because i use the bear emoji thing

**lenny** mhm

_**lucky charm** changed ben's name to " **uwu boy** "_

**lucky charm** yknow the drill

_**lenny** changed Stan's name to "_ **_bird man_ ** _"_

**bird man** im not even going to ask

**cheerio** WOAH YOU SPELLED im

_read by bird man at 11:52 am_

**bear** i need to do farm work

bye guys

**lucky charm** hate to admit it, but i need to do sum homework

**cheerio** ^

**lenny** ^

**uwu boy** ^

**cheerio** bye

**lucky charm** bye

**lenny** syl

**uwu boy** bye guys uwu

_read by lenny, cheerio and lucky charm at 11:51 am_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i mean don't leave kudos if you don't wanna 
> 
> i don't even know what to put here.
> 
> head canons : bill, ben and mike use cute/emoticon language 
> 
> ooo who was calling edddieee?? (i'm lame)


	3. K love you too goodnight bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is thrown off guard when Ben, Mike and Eddie seem to know something he doesn't. (THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SOOOO BAD).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty dry NOT REAALY DRY i think BUT YEAH (it's because this chapter actually has a plot. I had a few jokes planned n stuff but I'll save my disgusting humor for another day). 
> 
> ps if you're someone I know and a joke/conversation we had is here then it's because I think it's funny, not because I think we have the same relationship with the characters that used said said joke/conversation. (I regret telling my friends that I made a fanfic on the losers club, they are 100% gonna recognize me whoops). 
> 
> (DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE (what I wrote at the bottom of this circle line) PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> they don't actually think eddie has a boyfriend. i'm just adding this because some people tend to click off (aka me) when stuff like this happens.

Monday, April 27, 2020 

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_4:27 pm_

**lenny** yknow the homework mr. sandis assigned us

hello?

_4:29 pm_

**lucky charm** what about the homework

**lenny** whats the answer for question 19 

i dont wanna watch the video explanation

**cheerio** its b 

**bird man** I'm pretty sure it's c rich

**cheerio** well im pretty sure that your wrong

**bird man** Trust me 

I'm pretty sure I'm right

**cheerio** are you sure?

**bird man** I'm sure

**lenny** just tell me the answer

**rice krispy** huh

??

**lucky charm** shush 

**cheerio** stay out of this guys

certain?

**bird man** Certain

**cheerio** positive?

like sonia's pregnancy test after tonight

**bird man** I

I guess? Positive

**rice krispy** WHAT 

NO 

**bear** whats the question?

**lenny** [picture_of_homework.jpeg] 

( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ )

**bear** i dont know bout you

but i think the answer is a ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**lucky charm** i thought it was d 

**bird man** You couldn't have been wronger bev

**cheerio** IM RIGHT UR NOT 

eds pls back me up

**rice krispy** i put a

**lenny** screw this 

im looking up the answer

**rice krispy**?? so whats the answer 

**lenny** a ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^ )

**bear** nice

ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ

**rice krispy** im smarting than richie and stan? 

**bird man** koolio

**uwu boy** i put a too

**lucky charm** bravo ben ;}

**cheerio** wait what 

billy look it up again

**lenny** dont call me that 

**rice krispy**??? what

**lucky charm** ^x2

**cheerio** ^^x3

**bird man** ^^^x4

**bear** ^^^^x5

**uwu boy** ^^^^^x6

**cheerio** its like we have two eds

**rice krispy** nuh uh 

and dont ca

nuh uh 

**lucky charm** woooooow

**lenny** BUT DONT. my name is bill

**bird man** koolio 

**lenny** im sorry stan but what is a koolio

_read by bird man at 4:36 pm_

**cheerio** and there he goes

**lucky charm** i think its like

**bear** a kool-aid thing 

**bird man** I can confirm that it's not

**lenny** and youre back

**lucky charm** man III was gonna say kool aid

**rice krispy** cool aids ?

what kind of fuckery is that

**cheerio** cOOL AIDS?

**lucky charm** C O O L A I D S 

**lenny** C oo L AIDS

**bear** cᴏᴏʟ ᴀɪᴅꜱ

**bird man** 𝓬𝓸𝓸𝓵 𝓪𝓲𝓭𝓼

**uwu boy** ç̶̺̲͚̪͈̘͔̠̋͊̈ơ̷̧̪̤͉̗͓͓͓͔̘̈́̍̈́̒o̴̱̩̲̯̒̈̉͐l̴̺̔͂̌͆̑̈̊͑̾ ̸̨̩̗͈͕͈͚̙͉̮̈̊̇̌̈́̔a̷̡̖̳̪̣̽i̶̲̾̀̉͛d̶̡̛̩͔̺̣̹͉̜͖̃̉̉̒̓̆́̓̄ṣ̸̡̣̯̲̼̠͊̾̈͐́̆

**rice krispy** yeah thats what i said

**bird man** What the

where is your childhhod

**lenny** i don't think he has one 

**rice krispy**??

am i missing something

was i supposed to get aids 

**uwu boy** uhm

no ??

**rice krispy** did you all get aids

**lucky charm** the fuck

no

**bird man** huh

**lenny** *confused screaming* (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)

**bird man** bill if you use a lenny one more time

**bear** dunno bout yall but i didnt

**uwu boy** no one here has ever gotten aids 

**cheerio** speak for yourself

**lucky charm**???

**cheerio** come over in 5 if you wanna complete your childhood eds

**bird man** uh don't say that

**lucky charm** ^

**rice krispy** yoU retard

**cheerio** we can skip the aids part

_read by uwu boy at 11:38 pm_

**cheerio** BEN NOO

**lucky charm** he told me that he needs to go

**c** **heerio**

these are kool aids

**rice krispy** RICHIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING 

**cheerio** im not doing anything 

**rice krispy** YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE

**cheerio** im pickin up groceries

and girls

**rice krispy** what if you touch someone

or someone touches you

or the cashier touches you

or someone bumps into you

or you touche something infested 

**bird man** Worst case he touches himself 

**cheerio** chill stan i only do that in the bathroom

**lucky charm** IVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT BOYS ARE GROSS

**bear** yall nasty as hell 

**rice krispy** what if someone touched something and then got sick and then you bumped into someone and you getsick and then die and then your family gets sick because of you and it spreads and we all getsick ohgod

**lenny**??? dont you go out for groceries and stuff

**cheerio** sheesh are you worried about me

**rice krispy** of course im worried about you idiot 

and no i dont leave my house dOho YOU THINK IM CRAZY OR SOMETHING

**-**

Richie's heart swelled - Eddie hardly ever said stuff like that. 

**-**

**bear** how do you get food and stuff?

bro do you even HAVE FOOD

**cheerio** if you dont then id gladly pick sumn up 

**rice krispy** i have food yeah

**bird man** where do you get it

By it I mean food

**rice krispy** Chris orders it 

mommy forces him to

**bear** chris?

**bird man** Who's Chris 

?

_read by rice krispy at 4:43 pm_

**yee hah squad**

_4:43 pm_

**piggy** s h i t

**horse** what??

**piggy** MIKE THEY DONT KNOW ABOUT CHRIS

**chicken** so? no biggy piggy

**piggy** bevo you sucko

**chicken** why cant they know bout him

hes no big deal 

**piggy** he is a big deal

have you met them ?

they'll freak out

**horse** im confused 

how do they not know 

**chicken** yeah derry's a small town

**piggy** mum keeps it a secret

you guys shouldn't even know

**chicken** if we can know then why cant they?

**piggy** i told you by accident

do you remember what happened when i told you?

youre lucky we stopped you YOU WOULDVE WENT TO JAILL

**horse** sorry bev but i gotta side with eddie

and he sorta is a big deal

**chicken** okay i see your point

_read by horse and piggy at 4:44 pm_

**Richie's Rottiserie**

_4:44 pm_

**cheerio** so you guys are just gonna ignore us or

**lenny** yeah like whos chris 

chris keager ?

that guy who teached biology last year?

_read by rice krispy, bear and lucky charm at 4:44 pm_

**yee hah squad**

_4:44 pm_

**piggy** what do we tell em 

**chicken** i got this

**horse** (no she doesnt) 

**piggy** ill kill you if you say anything dumb 

BEVERLY

_read by chicken at 4:44 pm_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_4:45 pm_

**lucky charm** the boyfriend ;)

sorry kaspbrak youve been exposedt

_read by bear, rice krispy, cheerio, bird man and lenny at 4:45 pm_

**yee hah squad**

_4:45 pm_

**horse** not half wrong 

bending the truth huh?

**piggy** WHATTT THE FUCK

YOU TAKE THAT BACK MARSH 

I NOT GAY AND IM NOT DATING ANYONE

**chicken** wait i just wanna see their reactions

_read by horse and piggy at 4:45 pm_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_4:45 pm_

**lenny** WHAT 

BOYFRIEND

EDDIE EXPLAIN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE

**bird man** Yeah and who the fuck is Chris?

Do we know this person?

You seriously had to date someone we don't know

**cheerio** relax stan 

you know who eddie is dating

they just misspelled my name as Chris

jkjkjk

...unless 

**bear** yep its true

we were gonna tell yall but eddie wanted to keep it a secret

**rice krispy** LIARS

BEVERLY MARSH YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH

**bear** the truth?

**rice krispy** WAIT BEV DONT 

THEY DONT NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH

**lucky charm** make up your mind eddie

truth or nah

**bear** but that is the truth

**rice krispy** MIKE YOU KNOW VERYWELL THAT THATS NOT THE TRUTH

**lenny** WHO IS CHRIS

**bird man** ^ We're still confused

**cheerio** Uh huh

Do you have a boyfriend or not?

**bird man** Woah you got richie to use caps

**cheerio** whoops

but seriously

**bear** eddie's boyfriend

**rice krispy** stop it.

**lucky charm** okay fine

it's eddie's old friend

he lives pretty far away 

me and mike have met him before 

**rice krispy** THANK YOU

**bird man** koolio 

**lenny** ok that's it 

_**lenny** changed bird man's name to "_ **koolaid** "

**koolaid** koolio

**lenny** back on the topic 

what were we talking about again?

**bear** Chris orders food for eddie

**rice krispy** oh yeah

**bear** i don't get it though

someone eventually needs to touch the package 

and they could be sick

**rice krispy**.

shit

shit shit shit 

shit shit shit shit shit

**cheerio** we get it

you're having shit for dinner

_read by rice krispy at 4:47 pm_

**bear** okay i'm getting off now 

bye losers

**cheerio** seeya

**lenny** bye

_read by cheerio, luck charm and koolaid at 4:48 pm_

**richee > stanman **

_6:59 pm_

**richee** dont you think it's weird?

_7:01 pm_

**stanman** You can spell it's right but not don't?

what's weird

how we're all still friends with you?

yeah it's pretty weird

**richee** nahh you all love me <3

but seriously

**stanman** alright what's going on?

**richee** chris

**stanman** what's wrong with him?

I don't see anything weird

wait we don't even know him. What's so weird?

**richee** stan that's the point

why don't we know him 

and how does bev and mike know who he is?

they've been in our group since 7th grade 

**stanman** richie you're overthinking the whole situation

don't worry he's not actually eddie's boyfriend.

**richee** doesnt matter

if he lives so far away then why does he order for them food n shit

**stanman** you're still overthinking it 

he just cares about him a lot

**richee** that's not all

he's probably not even his friend

**stanman** RICHIE THEY AREN'T DATING

**richee** THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS;

**stanman**?

**richee** wait just let me finish typing

**stanman** Okay then

**richee** bev said that chris is eddie's boyfriend

**stanman** Not everything bev says is true 

**richee** im not done

**stanman**.

**richee** then he panicked and told her to tell the truth

**stanman** mhm

**richee** but after mike questionned him eds backed off and told her not to tell us said truth

**stanman** i appreciate your attempt to use big words to prove your point

but you still misspelled questioned.

**richee** whatever 

so bev said that he was just a friend 

and eddie was happy

which means that bev lied again

SEE?

**stanman** richie don't work yourself up

there's probably a good explanation for all of that

now go eat.

**richee** fine

syl

_read by stanman at 7:05 pm_

**noodles > bevv**

_7:05 pm_

**noodles** [screenshot_of_richie_freaking_out.jpeg]

bev you better calm him down look at the mess he's making

_read at 7:05 pm_

**-**

"Shit, I'm in trouble.", Beverly whispered under her breathe. "Beverly, come eat! I made beef stew." Bev's aunt yelled from the kitchen. " 'I'll be down in 5.". "Oh you better not be smoking again, Beverly Marsh." Her aunt threatened. "No, I'm just texting a friend." Beverly half lied. She lit out her cigarette and febreezed the air. 

**-**

_7:06 pm_

**bevv** there's nothing to worry about hahaha

**noodles** hahaha? beverly, is something wrong? you can tell me anything

don't tell richie but I think he's right

you, mike and eddie were acting really weird

**bevv** Nonono it's all good

**noodles** then explain

**bevv**.

fine we lied

you wont tell anyone right?

**stanman** Sure

it's a promise

**bevv** chris is sonia's boyfriend 

**stanman** Oh

Oh?

Why is it a secret 

You didn't want to hurt richie's feeling huh

**bevv** hes not the best 

and hes not keager

me and mike have met him

**stanman** Huh

how is he not the best

he's not hurting eddie, is he?

**bevv** HGHYSB I HOPE NOT

nah hes just the like,

the male version of sonia

and hes a pharmacist

and hes really creepy

**stanman** Okay

thanks for telling me 

**bevv** secret?

**stanman** secret.

_delivered_

**e(n)dme > richbrick**

_7:41 pm_

**e(n)dme** bev 

bev i did somwthing stypid

helko

**-**

Richie looked over to his nightstand - someone was texting him. He huffed and paused the movie he was watching on his laptop. _'It's probably just the groupchat.'_ he thought to himself. It, surprisingly, was eddie who was texting him. " _bev i did somwthing stypid._ " richie read in his best drunk eddie impression (even if he never heard eddie drunk). a malicious smile formed on his face and he grabbed his phone. 

**-**

**richbrick** you got drunk?

that's not like you ~~eds~~ eddie lmao

**e(n)dme** no of corse i dint

**richbrick** so you

smoked ? weeed?

**e(n)dme** no

**richbrick** then what happened 

**e(n)dme** chris 

i tolf him mikes paxjage rings

**richbrick** and?

**e(n)dme** thats whar thw stupid thinge is

**richbrick** that doesnt explain why youre typing like 

that

**e(n)dme** yoi know whar he does wheb he thinls im sicj

or wheb he thginks anybone is sick

he dis it to mum to

welk she wanted itr

i cant ee well

**richbrick** umm

no i dont what did he do

**e(n)dme**??? lol is this even bev 

what a sexond

RICHI WHAR ARE YOU DOING

**-**

Richie dropped his phone onto his lap. " _godamn it._ " he thought as he hit the side of his head. and he was getting so close to figuring out what chris was doing and who he really was. what bothered richie more than eddie finally noticing who he was texting, was that bev, mike and eddie down right lied to him. words can't express how angry he was, it felt walking straight through hell and back. what was even possibly worse is that they didn't tell him. he felt betrayed. he sighed and snatched his phone. richie never got mad at his friends, he did once and it landed him a hard punch in the nose. it's not in his nature. 

**-**

**richbrick** eddie what did chris do? 

**e(n)dme** what the hekk richie?

your not bev

**richbrick** fine dont tell me

ill ask someone else 

_read by e(n)dmeat 7:46 pm_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_7:46 pm_

**cheerio** heyo

answer me 

**lucky charm** whats up rich

im eating icecream rn 

**cheerio** you wanna know what im eating??

;)

**koolaid** please richie don't

i'm trying to eat my dinner in peace

**cheerio** l i e s 

**koolaid** but

but richie i'm eating how am I lying

**cheerio** ffs im eating lies staniel 

**rice krispy** richie uou r beingh dramatic 

its none of your buniness

**lenny** whats a buniness?

**bear** eddie are you drunk ???

**cheerio** LISTEN 

SOME PEOPLE HERE HAVE BEEN LIED TO 

AND OTHERS HAVE BEEN THE ONES LYING

**uwu boy** im not lying here

**koolaid** That sounds like something a liar would say

**cheerio** GUYS SERIOUSLY I WANT ANSWERS

**rice krispy** WEEL YOU DONT NEED EM

**uwu boy**?? im very confused

and im trying to read 

**cheerio** well this is important

[screenshot_of_eddie_texting.jpeg]

**lenny**??? uh what the fuck

**lucky charm** whoops

**cheerio** who's chris ??

**koolaid** that's eddie's dad

what the hell 

what's wrong with your spelling?

**lenny** STAN YOU KNEW 

oi why didnt u tell me

**rice krispy** HUH 

HOW?

BEV MIKE TOU DINDT TELL HIM RIGT

**lucky charm** uhm 

**bear** im confused as hell

what does chris do?

HE DIDNT BEAT YOU UP DID HE

**rice krispy** whar no

RCICHIE STOP ITS NONE OF UR BUSNIESS

**uwu boy** uh huh

but i wanna know to

**lenny** yeah, losers dont keep secrets 

**koolaid** i'm still partially confused

don't tell us if it's that bad

**cheerio** WELL i disagree with the person above 

youre my best friend and i wanna know what he did

believe it or not, i care.

**bear** yeah what he said

**uwu boy** mhm ^^

**lenny** everything above 

**lucky charm** guys stop youre making a big deal out of things

its his business

**rice krispy** yeah its not thar bih of a dael 

hes not thatbad

sorta

**cheerio** soo

**rice krispy** he's a pgarmasist

he hss a lot of medicne

**cheerio** okay and? what else

**rice krispy** thats it

he gices me a log of medicne. 

**cheerio** oh 

**lenny** oh thats not too bad

**koolaid** Ever heard of taking too much medicine?

you can overdose

**-**

Someone knocked lightly on Eddie's door. the boy shot up in shock, his parents never come in his room. "Who is is?", his voice broke in the middle of the sentence. "Chris." the person answered softly and pushed the door open. chris wore a big, toothy grin, revealing each single one of his blinding white teeth. "How's your medicine coming along?" chris asked with the same expression. the man didn't blink once. eddie gulped and anxiously fiddled with his thumbs. he felt like he was back in the 7th grade. "P-pretty good, why?" he questioned. chris shook his hand and eddie heard a rattling sound, he was holding a bottle of pills. "well, mark sent me a new bottle of your prescriptions!" chris laughed and shook his head gingerly. "well, sonia finished dinner a few minutes ago. come down when you're hungry." chris closed the door, eddie heard his walk off. god, he hated his raspy voice.

**-**

**rice krispy** sorry, mum strared dinner

**lenny** bye

stan answer my call cmon

**lucky charm** byee

**uwu boy** okay bye guys

**koolaid** OKAY OKAY STOP CALLING ME 

bye

**bear** bye

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡

_read by lenny, koolaid and uwu boy at 7;51 pm_

**cheerio** aight bye eds love you <3

_read by lucky charm and rice krispy at 7:51 pm_

**-**

richie sighed in relief and flopped onto his back. ' _jeez eds, you scared me._ ' he thought. richie looked at his phone again. left on read. ' _fuck._ '

**-**

**bevsamess > (r) eddie **

_7:52 pm_

**bevsamess** wowowowo didnt need to leave him on read

im in a call with benn :)

wanna join?

_delivered_

**-**

eddie skipped up to his room and poured a good pound of hand sanitizer on his hands. his room was completely dark, expect his alarm. it read 9:03 pm. he spent around an hour downstairs with chris, because he kept asking him weird and personal questions about his home life (and lectured him, must to eddie's dislike). He grabbed his phone and went through his notifications: new videos uploaded, some likes on instagram, and a few missed messages from bev. ' _left on read?_ ' 

**-**

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_9:03 pm_

**rice kripsy** k love you too goodnight bye

_read by cheerio at 3:03 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO CLICHE I'M SORRY BUt I want a plot and for now this may seem little but trust me, if I follow my plan then this could turn so much bigger. . . ;) (i'm such a tease sorry).
> 
> uhm yeah, like i said, this was suppsoed o be longer and the next chapter is just a continuation to THIS chapter but yeah thanks for reading :) tell me if you make stories 2, i'd like to read 'em
> 
> there's a lot of typos so I'll be reading and updating this chapter, a lot. ps some typos are supposed to be there, though.
> 
> also, comment if you want more stenbrough, or any other relationship.  
> 
> 
> HEADCANON // richie pays REAALLY close attention to eddie.  
> HEADCANON // richie capitalizes words/doesn't make jokes when he's worried, mad, or sad.


	4. knock knock, eds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Mike sneak into Eddie's house + The Losers plan out their day when the pandemic ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, like I said, this chapter was originally supposed to be part of chapter 3 BUT I really wanted to post soo..
> 
> this chapter is pretty underwhelming. sorry

Tuesday, April 28, 2020

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_3:11 am_

**cheerio** awhh [insert_pleadingface_emoji]

eds loves me 2

eds loves me 2

_read by koolaid at 3:11 am_

**lucky charm** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

**cheerio** eds loves me 2

eds loves me2

**lucky charm** eds loves him 2

**cheerio** eds loves me 2

eds loves me 2

**bear** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

**lucky charm** eds loves him 2

**bear** eds loves him 2

**cheerio** eds loves me 2

eds loves me 2

eds loves me 2

**lenny** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

_read by koolaid at 3:12 am_

**lucky charm** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

**bear** eds loves him 2

**lenny** eds loves him 2

**bear** eds loves him 2

**cheerio** eds loves me 2

eds loves me 2

**uwu boy** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

**lenny** eds loves him 2

eds loves him 2

**lucky charm** eds loves him 2

**koolaid** okay that's enough

I'm trying to fucking sleep. 

**cheerio** well IM trying to get eddie's attention

**lucky charm** n richs needs r gr8er dan stans ;)

**koolaid** Please tell me you're being sarcastic Beverly

You're insufferable

**uwu boy** oh wow 

we're all awake

**koolaid** Oh shit someone here is using proper punctuation

**bear** youra punctution freakj

imsorrt but im sleepi and i csnt see myv screb in the dratk

**koolaid** Mike 

Mike how can you not see your screen

**cheerio** yeah it literally glows

**lucky charm** @richie not what i would call it but go off

**bear** itured thebrightness dowen

and were nit all awke

**lenny** yeah wheres eddie

**koolaid** let me think,

In bed? Sleeping? Like the rest of us should be?

**cheerio** more like in bed, waiting for me to join him

**lucky charm** what the

**cheerio** relax

thats incest and i dont support it

**uwu boy** didnt you say that mariah

your older cousin

is quote 'incest babies material'?

**cheerio** BEN THATS UNCALLED FOR

**lucky charm** EW RICHIE 

**koolaid** I can't believe I'm saying this but, Wtf?

**lenny** mariah IS hot 

BUT THATS NOT FOR YOU TO STATE

**cheerio** EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT MARIAH WAS A JOKE

I'd obiously wear a concom

**koolaid** I'm calling the police 

richie spelled I'd correctly 

**bear** leave it up to the punctuation popo to notice 

i turned my brightness up

_**bear** _ _changed koolaid's name to " **PunkTuation** "_

**PunkTuation** I accept this title

**bear** shit really??

YES

**uwu boy** anyways back to the topic

**lucky charm** i dont think there IS a topic 

**cheerio** there is

i was talking about eds

**PunkTuation** What's new

**cheerio** shh

**lenny** he prolly just turned on silent mode

**cheerio** no eddie would NEVER

hes scared hell miss something important or shit

**lucky charm** hes just ignoring you

**PunkTuation** I can feel bev's certainty radiating through my screen

**cheerio** how do you know bev

**uwu boy** eh

sounds like something he would do

(we all would too)

**lenny** im sorry ben but I DONT THINK THIS IS YOU

**uwu boy** nooo :( it is

why, do i sound mean 

**lucky charm** NOO IGNORE THEM 

**cheerio** theory :

ben is actually eddie 

EDS IS THAT YOU

**rice krispy** cancel your theory asshole

im trying to sleep

ALSO I DONT 'LOVE YOU 2'

I TAKE IT ALL BACK 

**cheerio** heeyyyyy your back !

**lenny**

[[pic_of_a_lame_and_random_meme.jpeg]](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/032/562/iplcoialdcw31.jpg)

im the ceo of lame memes

**PunkTuation** I'll admit it

this is better than your inappropriate meme stage.

**rice krispy** a stage richie will never be able to pass

**uwu boy** inappropriate meme stage? whats that

**bear** ben-

**lenny**

[[pic_of_another_lame_and_random_meme]](https://i.redd.it/kj75kertlkx31.jpg)

**cheerio** hey where did you get that photo of me and eds?

_read by rice krispy at 3:16 am_

**lenny** i have more

**PunkTuation** BILL WE DON'T NEED TO SEE MORE

**lucky charm** remember when we made memes of ourselves in the 7th and 8th grade?

**rice krispy**?? 

no

**cheerio** OH I REMEMBER THAT

i still have does

**lenny** ME TOO

**lucky charm** ME THREE

**bear**?? I don't

**lenny**

[[pic_of_stan_nun.jpeg]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/70/d5/15/70d515caad90b679cbfbde7376eeef19.jpg)

i made this a while ago

**PunkTuation** What the hell is that?

Go to bed 

**rice krispy** its been a while since youve said that

**lenny** i have plenty more 

[pic_of_demon_stanley.jpeg]

**bear**???

**uwu boy** welp

**PunkTuation** WE GET IT BILL YOU HAVE EDITED IMAGES OF US

**cheerio** yeah 

so what if 90% of your camera roll is stanley

**lucky charm** whoops [insert_embarrassed_emoji]

**lenny** HEY

IVE SEEN YOUR PHOTOS  
  


**PunkTuation** Huh

I don't even 

I can already imagine the countless photos of you and Mariah 

**cheerio** I DONT HAVE PICTURES OF MARIAH 

i have pictures of even HOTTER girls

**lucky charm** are they even girls

**bear** bev --

**rice krispy** bev ---

**cheerio** [pic_of_sonia.jpeg]

**rice krispy** HUH

WHERE THE

HOW DID YOU GET THAT

**cheerio** thats something we ll never know ;)

**lenny** not the pics i was talking about but whatever

**bear** what are the pics you were talking about 

**uwu boy** the ones of eddie?

**lucky charm** HAH WHAT

**rice krispy** HUH

**cheerio** guilty as charged

[[pic_of_eddie_and_bill.jpeg]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a3/82/40/a38240ca3c8690ed4f2c76c21ccc293c.jpg)

[[pic_of_younger_eddie.jpeg]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/3a/80/373a803db3b96844b708da787bbcf227.jpg)

[pic_of_eddie_and_stan.jpeg]

**rice krispy** OKAY RICHIE WE GET IT

**lucky charm** aw why dont you have random photos of me 

**uwu boy** ^x2

**cheerio** [[pic_of_bev_ben_and_stan.jpeg]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/e7/e3/9de7e3161c1dc7e4fd05b8d53c4385ab.jpg)

[[pic_of_bev_eating.jpeg]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f1/c9/98/f1c998a76ebda925fbdc1db464554ec2.jpg)

**bear** jeesus

what 

**rice krispy** thats it 

im going to bed 

**cheerio** can i join 

_read by rice krispy and PunkTuation at 3:21 am_

**uwu boy** gnight uwu

**lucky charm** goodnight to ben AND ONLY ben 

**uwu boy** ifeelloved

**bear** okay well goodnight to everyone BUT bev

_read by lucky charm at 3:21 am_

**lenny** goodnight TO EVERYONE

_read by uwu boy and bear at 3:21 am_

**e(n)dme > richbrick**

_3:44 am_

**e(n)dme** i was looking through some of the older texts of the gc

and then i saw the first ever image you sent us and

why is my name endme?

[ _change e(n)dme's name to_ **"2muchmEDS"** _?]_

 **YES** NO

**richbrick** i dont know what your talking about

**2muchmEDS** im POLITELY asking you to change my username back to Eddie

**richbrick** no can do spaghetti

**2muchmEDS** RICHIE ENDME DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE

**richbrick** i meant to put endmeinbed but i figured it was too long 

(like my wang)

**2muchmEDS** just change it

**richbrick** already did

**2muchmEDS** to what?

_delivered_

(what is this? i actually don't know - lame fillers?)

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_10:30 am_

**lenny** im hungry 

**lucky charm** me too

**PunkTuation** then, eat?

Don't you have food at home 

**rice krispy** nope

**lenny** what about chris

doesnt he order food

**rice krispy** yeah but it takes a while

**PunkTuation** How long then

You seriously have NO food?

**rice krispy** i have food 

**lucky charm** eddie your confusing me

**rice krispy** its hard to explain

**cheerio** you know what else is hard?

**lenny** my math homework

i dont care anymore FUCK SCHOOL

**PunkTuation** I already finished it

somewhat

not really

**lucky charm** im sorry but why dont you just cheat

**rice krispy** yeah

**cheerio** the homeworks not that bad

**rice krispy** SAYS YOU

im still hungry

**bear** but you sent me a photo of you eating?

**rice krispy** mike

mike bread loafs with butter doesnt count 

**lenny** i miss mike and ben's cooking :((

**lucky charm** :(((

**PunkTuation** *Sad Face*

**cheerio** :((((

**rice krispy** :(((((((

**bear** heres an idea

when the pandemic is over

ill invite yall over for a sleepover

**cheerio** no offence mike

but weve had enough farm sleepovers with bugs and cow shit to last us a lifetime

**lucky charm** couldnt disagree more

i think hangin out is a great idea

**lenny** uh huh

**PunkTuation** I agree

**rice krispy** mhm

but NOT at the farm 

**bear** ;(

**rice krispy** sorry but there's too much filth

speaking of the farm

richie you love it there

**lucky charm** yeah 

**PunkTuation** Last time I checked

The only one who ever disliked going to the farm was eddie

**lenny** ^

**bear** ^x2

**lucky charm** oh ??

OH 

**cheerio** not anymore

practically shat my pants when i woke up to your horse eating my blanket

**we stan Stan**

_10:36 am_

**stan #2** fuck you two

**stan #1** sorry rich

i couldnt resist it

**Stan** what she said.

_read by stan #2 at 10:36 am_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_10:36 am_

**cheerio** why dont we just

go to billy's house

**lenny** no serri

im not having another georgie sleepover

**lucky charm** how about bens clubhouse

**rice krispy** and have the ceiling collapse on me again? no way

**bear** someone ELSES house for a change

**PunkTuation** Please not Eddie's

or richie's

**lucky charm** mine is too small

**cheerio** why dont we go to your house stan

**PunkTuation** No way

Richie, you're not allowed to be a five mile radius near my house

**rice krispy** a sleepover without richie?

yes please

**bear** double that

**PunkTuation** sorry richie 

**lenny** i have an idea

why dont we just go out and hang out 

and then we can put all our savings together and get a hotel room 

**cheerio** who do you think we are?

jeffree star?

**rice krispy** we arent THAT rich

**PunkTuation** Why don't we go out and camping?

**lucky charm** That actually isn't a bad idea

**lenny** we wont have internet

**cheerio** data?

**PunkTuation** Not how it works richie but yeah.

**bear** i think camping is a great idea

**lucky charm** yeah!

**rice krispy** ill have to pass

**uwu boy** ive been gone for a minute

whats up

**cheerio** after the pandemic

we were thinking of going camping

sound fun?

**uwu boy** Oh yeah! 

im 100% in

**lucky charm** then were all in agreement

**rice krispy** IM NOT

i cant go

**lenny** why not?

**rice krispy** DIRT  
  
BUGS  
  
DISEASES

EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN

**PunkTuation** You've been through worse

Remember that junkie who broke your arm?

**cheerio** yeah like

your badass

**lucky charm** b a d a s s 

**rice krispy** mum and chris wont let me go

i already know

**uwu boy** then you can sneak out

like you did last time 

**rice krispy** that was different 

are we planning on going camping overnight?

**lucky charm** yeah 

thats what i had in mind

**PunkTuation** yeah

**lenny** yep

**bear** sorta

**uwu boy** ive been here for a few seconds but i think camping overnight would be cool

yessir

**cheerio** well

yeah 

**rice krispy** then i cant

im sorry 

**cheerio** ill skip with you 

mom would 100% be ok with you staying over

**rice krispy** thanks for the offer rich

but its fine

**lucky charm** you can still come with us!

you can just leave early

**rice krispy** well duh 

of course im going to hang out

**uwu boy** okay then we're all fine

**bear** wow im already excited 

**uwu boy** i can bring the VR over uwu

**lenny** i was thinking more of tents

**uwu boy** well yeah

but for cooking and stuff

**lucky charm** ok thats a good idea

**PunkTuation** so who's sleeping with who?

**cheerio** im sleeping with eds mom

**rice krispy** 𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼

**lucky charm** me and ben can share a tent

**uwu boy** really?

**lucky charm** sure 

**uwu boy** uwu

**lenny** i can share a tent with stan

**PunkTuation** okay but no snoring in my ear.

**lenny** sure thing 

**cheerio** me and eds can share a tent

**rice krispy** richie im not even going

not my damn damn name ASSHOLE

**bear** aight me and richie will share a tent

**PunkTuation** koolio

**lucky charm** wow this is going to be so much fun!

**uwu boy** ditto

we can go swimming 

**cheerio** more like skinny dippin ;)

**PunkTuation** No.

I can bring a mobile movie player

**lenny** what about snacks?

**uwu boy** be and mike can do some cooking beforehand!

**bear** great ʕ ﹷ ᴥ ﹷʔ

**lucky charm** i can bring ghost stories

and a whole bunch of blankets

\+ games 

**lenny** we can go stargazing

**PunkTuation** ^ YES PLEASE

_read by rice krispy at 10:43 am_

**bear** we can also make smores n stuff

**lucky charm** UH HUH 

**uwu boy** yum

_read by cheerio at 10:43 am_

**richbrick > 2muchmEDS**

_10:43 am_

**richbrick** oi eduardo

whats up

why'd you leave

**2muchmEDS** eh got bored

plus chris is right in front of me and he'll freak out if he thinks im going

**richbrick** i can always cancel

and we could hang out at my place

**2muchmEDS** nah

im not jealous

as long as im still hanging out before the sleepover then its fine

**richbrick** ok 

bye 

<33

**2muchmEDS** bye 

hey you didnt call me eds

_delivered_

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_10:44 am_

**lucky charm** hey rich

eddie

???

**bear** where'd you guys go

**cheerio** sorry eds ~~got bored~~ needs to go

**lenny** k

well im still having trouble with my math homework

**PunkTuation** Jesus Christ

**cheerio** stan

you dont believe in jesus

**uwu boy** whoops he said it

**PunkTuation** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN 

Bill, I'll call you to help

**lenny** cant

im playing with georgie 

and we all know what happened last time i didnt play with him

**lucky charm** off topic but that wasnt your fault

**PunkTuation** I'll call you after dinner then

bye guys

**lucky charm** seeya later

_read by cheerio and PunkTuation at 10: 46 am_

_;_

**lenny** isnt that kinda late?

bye 

_read by lucky charm at 10:46 am_

**uwu boy** bye 

uwu

**bear** bye 

_read by lenny and uwu boy at 10:46 am_

**the man > denbro **

_9:20 pm_

**CALL FROM** **_THE MAN ._ **

**ACCEPT?**

[ **YES** ] **NO**

**-**

"Hey Bill, you ready?" Stanley asked immediately. Bill swallowed his soda, "I-huh? Ready for what?". Sharon - his mom - glared at him. After getting caught taking a walk to the quarry, somewhere he wasn't really allowed to go during a pandemic, 'ready for what' was most definitely a bad choice of words. Stanley sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Homework? I told you I'd call you after dinner.".

"I- I'm with my m-mom right now, we're watching a sh-show." Bill muttered. "Okay well-" Stanley was cut off by the buzz of his phone. _Richie's Rotisserie, bear: richie what the hell are you doing???._ "Sorry, just Mike. Like I was about to say-" Another buzz. _Richie's Rotisserie, cheerio: im eatin, whats up._

"Okay, fuck this." Stanley whispered and hung up.

**-**

**Richie's Rotisserie**

_9:22 pm_

**bear** richie what the hell are you doing???

**cheerio** im eatin, whats up

**PunkTuation** don't you two have a private chat?

I'm trying to have an important phone call

**lenny**?? its really not that important

**bear** richie

are you SURE your just eating.

**lucky charm** can you guys shut up

me and ben are on zoom practicing for a presentation

right ben??

**PunkTuation**..

**cheerio** wow ben

**lucky charm** he doesnt have his phone rn shut up

**lenny** then whyd you 

ok whatever

**bear** richie

rich what the fuck are you doing

**cheerio** uh??

eating?? why so pressed

**PunkTuation** Huh? 

why does it matter

can't you two do this somewhere else

**lucky charm** yeah your blowing up my phone

**bear** richie tozier sir you aint slick 

**cheerio**.

where are you 

**bear** im behind you WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**cheerio** oh hey! 

**lenny** wait huh

where are you two

**PunkTuation** we're in the middle of a pandemic what are you guys doing?

**lucky charm** ha if eddie was here 

**rice krispy** i AM here

richie, mike, GO HOME GODAMMIT

**cheerio** hey eds! 

ive been practicing this line for an hour but,,

**bear** ill let you know that im shaking my head rn

**lucky charm**?? im confused

**cheerio** will you be the Juliette to my Romeo?

**lenny** gae

**lucky charm** both me and ben r confused

**rice krispy** huh??

i dont get it

**cheerio** oh ffs

knock knock eds! 

**rice krispy** HOLY SHIT

RICHIE WHAT THE FUCK 

OH MY GOD

WHAT THE FUCK

**PunkTuation** I don't get it 

**bear** [pic_of_richie_in_a_tree_outside_of_eddie's_window,_holding_a_bag.jpeg]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when or why I've started literally putting images instead of '[pic_example.jpeg]' but I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT LINKS INSTEAD AN ITS BOTHERING ME. oh nevermind i figured it out.
> 
> Okay, I know the past few chapters have been centered around Richie and Eddie, so if you wanna see other pairings then tell me, or I lowkey just won't add them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im bored i dont know what im doing with my life. just a request, can someone think of a better name for mike??? lol  
> aight imma head out waSH YOUR DAMN HANDS goodnight


End file.
